The Cruel Dawn
by Anatta
Summary: Here were two twins share the same identical body, the same identical faces, it seems as though it is impossible to find any difference between the two. A loving smile, a soft touch, will they all be the same when compared to the two givers?


**Anime: Ouran High School Host Club**

**Pairing: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Yes I love my smexy twincest. Don't like don't read.**

**Genre: Feel the angst!**

* * *

**The Cruel Dawn**

Here were two twins share the same identical body, the same identical faces, it seems as though it is impossible to find any difference between the two. A loving smile, a soft touch, will they all be the same when compared to the two givers? There is a vast difference between the two… Never will they become one. Though shrouded in their world of 'us', the very word of 'us' refers to two beings. Two people. Never will their love pass.

_Even if you embrace me until it's suffocating_

_We will never become one._

"Hikaru… Stop please. Don't worry yourself about me-" Closely, you can see tears forming in the corner of Kaoru's eyes. His hands covering part of his mouth.

"No! Kaoru… I'll always stay by your side." Gently Hikaru wraps his long slender arms around his younger brother, feeling the warmth emitting from the Kaoru's body.

"Kyaaaaah! Such brotherly love!"

Again, the famous Hitachiin brothers pull of a magnificent sort of display for their loving customers. Instead of being congratulated by the echoing sounds of applauds they are greeted by fainted bodies of their viewers.

"Heh" A smirk could be seen from the older twin's face, his golden eyes gleaming with self-confidence. "Girls are too easy. Ne, Kaoru what's wrong?" Hikaru slowly steps his way towards Kaoru, who was sitting next to the clubroom's gigantic glass window. His eyes towards the ground, one feet hanging loosely in the air as he rests in a comfy leather chair. He hugs his other leg, creating quite an impression of anxiety.

As Kaoru heard the oh-so familiar voice his gaze at the marble floor broke and he laid his eyes on a mirror image of himself. The sun behind him was already setting, the two were mostly alone, the host club members all retreated into their abode, while the few remaining fan girls were making their way towards the exit.

After a while Kaoru noticed that his eyes had unconsciously locked themselves on to his twin brother. Hurriedly he replies, "Nothing! Don't worry about it Hikaru! Like I said before, you don't have to worry yourself about me! Ehehe…." The nervousness that the twin felt could be read through his words.

Hikaru, not believing a single word his twin said, cupped Kaoru's face with both hands, making Kaoru look at him and only him. "I know you too well Kaoru. I know when you lie to me. Please, please… Tell me what's wrong."

Suddenly Kaoru's voice turns a bit a sour, "Che, the fan girls aren't here. Cut it out." With that Kaoru brushes of Hikaru's grip on his face and stands up to leave.

Being the hotheaded person he is, Hikaru's anger tremendously rises. He grabbed his brother's arm forcing the other to turn around and face him. "What the fuck is your problem, huh!"

"NO! What's YOUR problem? You always act like that with me even when those crazy fan girls aren't here! I need to know why!" A wet trail is left behind on his pale cheek and his voice changes to a sort of pleading. "Why… Why?"

Not knowing what to say next, Hikaru leads the conversation into silence.

"Are you just messing with me!"

"No… I'm not. It's not like that Kaoru…" Cautiously Hikaru moves forward to his younger brother, wrapping his arms like before, only this time there was passion. Under him he could feel the wet tears and the gasps for air created by Kaoru. He could feel Kaoru's tight grip on his shirt.

_In a place deeper than gentleness_

_Touching each other is merely pain._

_Please bind the two of us._

_We will dream no more…_

"It hurts Hikaru… It hurts… You make me believe it's possible… But a relationship like that for us will never happen… And… And when you hold me like this it hurts. Because this is something we shouldn't do… It's disgusting isn't it?"

"Not to me it is…"

"We'll never be like those lovers you see… We'll never be able to love each other freely, openly. It's killing me Hikaru…"

"I'll die with you, then."

"I want so much more…"

"What else is there to want?"

"I want to love you… Openly… Freely… No more hiding…"

"Well is that all you want? Why not make it come true?"

As though those words were cursed Kaoru removes his face from its former position buried in Hikaru's shirt. Now Kaoru stares up at Hikaru, his face expressing disbelief on what his ears just heard.

_Joining hands in uncertainty_

_Walking towards_

_The cruel dawn._

"Hikaru… How can you say that? Why won't you understand? They'll be disgusted… They'll be repulsed."

"But isn't that what you want? It's the price of freedom… Plus, what will you care about what other people think? What does it matter to you? Aren't I enough?"

The sun tonight has completely set, and the two bathe in the moonlight.

"Kaoru… I'm the only one you need to know…" Gently, Hikaru closes the space between the two. Warm lips meeting each other, both fit perfectly as both are identical. Passionately, Kaoru starts to kiss back.

_Meeting each other in order to know loneliness,_

_We won't know until we exchange a kiss._

_Even so, I am trembling with the joy_

_Of having to share this with you._

Hikaru's hands brushing the back of Kaoru's head, Kaoru's grip on Hikaru's shoulders tightens. Feeling Hikaru's tongue brushing against the front of his lips, Kaoru opens up an entrance. Together both boys basked in the moonlight. After pulling apart from what seemed like forever, Kaoru slowly grazes Hikaru's cheek with his tongue leaving a warmth trail behind.

"Hikaru… Maybe I am ready to face the world… To face the real word, and to leave our own."

_Please support my heart._

_We will dream no more,_

_We can't run to a warm place._

_We will surely overcome_

_The cruel dawn._

_The cruel earth._

"And I think… It's all because I'm with you…"

_O cold starts before dawn,_

_Please light_

_The path that's just for us._

* * *

**A/N: Gehh... I'm so sorry that it's all angsty emo shizznazz. I just felt like it. Originally it was suppose to be a songfic but I changed some of the words to the song to make it match a bit more but if any of you are interested in the name of the song it's called Michiyuki by Hikida Kaori from the anime Loveless. Man I love that show/manga...**

**I know I should have worked on my sasunaru fic instead of this but I didn't feel like thinking as much, since I'm still having a writer's block for that one...**


End file.
